Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 18
The Green Hades (緑の地獄 Midori no jigoku) is the 18th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on August 22, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. It was known as 'The Green Hades'. Plot Gingka descends down the mountain and discovers that Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Hyoma and, Hokuto are there. He tells him of the journey up the mountain he had and apologizes for leaving them. He states that his attitude has changed and he made a vow to beat Ryuga no matter what. They accept his apology and Hyoma and Gingka greet each other. They reveal that long ago before Gingka went on his journey to find L-Drago, he was best friends with Hyoma in Koma Village. They always used to Beyblade together and had a lot of fun doing it. The others see that Hyoma is sad so they decide to follow him. However, Hokuto tells them not to as in order for Hyoma to be happy he wants to battle Gingka. As Gingka and Hyoma revisit their old childhood memories, Hyoma decides to have a battle with Gingka. Although Gingka refuses, Hyoma forces him as they have not battled in a long time and it will test Gingka's commitment to defeat Ryuga. Gingka accepts and prepares himself. The others spectate Gingka and Hyoma's battle. They battle in Hyoma's own huge, green Beystadium. Hyoma states he won't go easy and they begin. Gingka's Storm Pegasus and Hyoma's Rock Aries are off to a great start. Gingka unleashes a multitude of attacks and gets the advantage. However, Hyoma reveals the secret of his Beystadium. It starts to pull Pegasus closer and closer so Aries can hit it. Hyoma reveals that his stadium was actually a meteorite that crashed years ago and it mixed with a crystal making it green. Due to this, it makes any Bey other than Rock Aries get pulled closer to be defeared, he calls it the Green Hades. If Hyoma does this a few more times it will be the end of Storm Pegasus. Gingka struggles a lot trying to win but keeps getting closer to Aries. Gingka knows that if he loses this battle, he will have broken his commintment to defeat Ryuga. Just then, Gingka discovers that if he launches Pegasus into the sky, it will crash down in the stadium and without that, Hyoma will be open for an attack. When all hope seems gone, Pegasus uses Starblast Attack and strikes down in such fury, it breaks apart Hyoma's stadium and Rock Aries' spin track get stuck in the cracks. Then, Pegasus starts ramming Aries, again and again until it's defeated. After one final strike of fury, Pegasus defeats Aries and wins. Hyoma congratulates Gingka and states he has what it takes to defeat Ryuga. Everyone cheers on Gingka with great smiles on their faces. They ask Hyoma if he would like to come with them on Gingka's quest but he declines, stating that where he needs to be is here in Koma Village. So, Gingka and his friends continue Gingka's journey to defeat Ryuga once and for all in order to retrieve L-Drago. Major Events *Gingka returns back with company. *Gingka battles his long time rival and friend Hyoma and wins. *Gingka goes back on track to defeat Ryuga. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Hyoma *Hokuto *Ryuga Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; Featured) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = Gingka and Pegasus Special Moves used *Horn Throw Destruction (Rock Aries ED145B's) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF's) *Wind Storm Assault (Rock Aries ED145B's) Differences in adaptions *In the Japanese version, the name of the episode was Green Hell, when it was broadcast in English, they changed it to The Green Hades. They changed this to avoid religious conflict, the fact hell, is a mild word, and that Hades can be used to replace hell. Gallery episode18.01.jpg episode18.02.jpg episode18.03.jpg episode18.04.jpg episode18.05.jpg episode18.06.jpg episode18.07.jpg episode18.08.jpg episode18.09.jpg episode18.10.jpg episode18.11.jpg episode18.12.jpg episode18.13.jpg episode18.14.jpg episode18.15.jpg episode18.16.jpg episode18.17.jpg episode18.18.jpg episode18.19.jpg episode18.20.jpg episode18.26.jpg episode18.22.jpg episode18.23.jpg episode18.24.jpg episode18.25.jpg episode18.21.jpg episode18.27.jpg episode18.28.jpg episode18.29.jpg episode18.30.jpg episode18.31.jpg episode18.32.jpg episode18.33.jpg episode18.34.jpg episode18.35.jpg episode18.36.jpg episode18.37.jpg episode18.38.jpg episode18.39.jpg episode18.40.jpg episode18.41.jpg episode18.42.jpg episode18.43.jpg episode18.44.jpg episode18.45.jpg episode18.46.jpg episode18.47.jpg episode18.48.jpg episode18.49.jpg episode18.50.jpg episode18.51.jpg episode18.52.jpg episode18.53.jpg episode18.54.jpg episode18.55.jpg episode18.56.jpg episode18.57.jpg episode18.58.jpg episode18.59.jpg episode18.60.jpg episode18.61.jpg episode18.62.jpg episode18.63.jpg episode18.64.jpg episode18.65.jpg episode18.66.jpg episode18.67.jpg episode18.68.jpg episode18.69.jpg episode18.70.jpg episode18.71.jpg episode18.72.jpg episode18.73.jpg episode18.74.jpg episode18.75.jpg episode18.76.jpg episode18.77.jpg episode18.78.jpg episode18.79.jpg episode18.80.jpg episode18.81.jpg episode18.82.jpg episode18.83.jpg episode18.84.jpg episode18.85.jpg episode18.86.jpg episode18.87.jpg Green Hades.jpg|Green Hades Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion